2012-08-15 - Returning the Torch
After months of seclusion (when not mentoring), of quietly following the news of the world that he gad willingly taken himself out of, Kal-El aka Clark Kent aka Ex-Superman had finally come to his senses. After a lot of meditation and talking to his long dead kryptonian parents, he is finally ready to face the world again. After the fiasco with Kara and her stint on Red K, enough had been enough. He was embarassed enough for both of them, but now he has realized that maybe he was too hard on the girl. Instead of making her feel alienated, he should have supported her. Dressed in a pair of slacks and a white button down, he rubs his eyes slightly while sitting in a chair waiting for his guests to arrive. Kon-El's only been to the Fortress a few times, the first was when he got any name other than Superboy. It's a long trip for the slowest of the Kryptonians, made longer by taking the scenic route over the Atlantic ocean. Which is how he spots the iceberg that's drifted into a major shipping lane. A quick fly-through of him and Krypto, with some heat-vision thrown in breaks it up and starts it melting before he resumes the trip north. His teeth are chattering as he enters the arctic circle, flying in low with the dog flying in a spiral around him as he celebrates returning to his home. He slows down as he gets closer, wanting to relish the sight of the Fortress coming over the horizon. He sets down, still dressed in the costume Clark made famous, in the main hall, Krypto already off to find Clark. For the moment, Diana is flying as well to the Fortress then, hoping to help if she can. And also to check up on Clark. He has been brooding for far too long now. And it hardly befits him to play the role of the Bat in the League and be sulking. And os, she loops her way through the lower atmosphere towards the Fortress. Kal-El raises his head up out of his hands as his ears detect the arrival of Kon and Wonder Woman. A slow smile comes to his lips as Krypto shoots into the room and leaps up into his lap. He grins as he spends a few moments petting the dog, waiting for the other two to arrive. "Ah, Krypto, how've you been boy?" He murmurs as he scratches him behind the ears. Krypto immediately begins licking Kal-el's face, tail wagging quickly enough to kick up wind. Superman's not long behind, just following the excited dog, still a puppy in a lot of ways. "Spoiled by having so much space to play fetch," he says, the corner of his lip pulled up into a smile. "One of these days, I'm getting Kara to explain how the heating actually works in here." Wonder Woman goes in for a landing, "Greeting, Kal. I hope that your contemplation has brought you reward." She has out in her hand a large plate of cookies then that had been given ehr, "A group of kindergarteners wished for me to bequeath this to you." Kal-El chuckles a bit as Krypto licks his face. When Connor walks in, he puts the dog down to let him roam about. He knew the place just as well he did. He stands from his chair, nodding to the teen. "Hello, Kon-El." When Wonder Woman comes in, he gratefully takes the plate of cookies from her and puts it on the table for anyone to partake if they wished. "Thank you, Diana." He pauses for a moment as he let out a soft breath. "Yes, it has, actually. That's part of the reason why I called you here." He looks at each one in turn to gauge their reaction before he continues. "Taking the title back, or should I find a dollar to buy the rights back from you?" Conner asks, adding a little humor to it as he reaches over and takes a cookie. They were probably for Superman anyway, and only one biped in the room's wearing a cape. "Been different without you around," he says, more seriously. Wonder Woman smiles over, "It is good to have you back, Kal-El. And better that you find yourself renewed and content. A pleasure as always then, to face our futures together. And your protege has proven himself worthy of the name." Kal-El nods to both Kon and Diana. "Indeed. I've been so very wrong about so many things lately. And yet, even when I faltered, someone decided to stand up and carry on in my stead." He walks over to Kon and gently lays his hands on the teen's shoulders. He looks him into the eye as he speaks. "I am so very proud of you for what you did." He smiles faintly. "I can never repay you for stepping up and taking the world upon your shoulders. But now it's time I got back into the saddle, so to speak." He looks over at Diana. "I wished Kara could have come. There are some things that I need to say to her as well." "She blames herself," Kon-el says gently, looking into those eyes, exactly like his own, "but that might be a conversation that'd be best if it was just between you two," he adds. "And... well, I'm not like you, I can't do the world, but... Metropolis needs Superman, and I can handle that," he finishes with a gentle smile. Wonder Woman nods over and smiles, "Kara is finding her own place in the world. And, as you said once." She smiles, "It is our duty to guide the next generation, but also to serve as inspiration. And sometimes they fall, but we help them get up again and catch them." Kal-El says, ‚ÄúI know she does..." He replies just as softly. He flashes Kon another smile as he lifts his hands away from his shoulders. "I plan to speak with her when I can. And I hope that because I plan to return that you're not going to stop doing what you do?" He raises a brow slightly in question before turing to Diana. He grins. "And I still believe that. I also believe that now it's time for me to guide by example." He idly shoves his hands into his pockets as he turns to walk towards his chair again. "I was stupid for blaming Kara. I see that now. I just hope she'll let me make it up to her."‚Äù "The hero thing? Nah... I'm going to keep it up, but... well, it's been a weird few months. Every time I get away from Metropolis, I start getting paranoid. I wasn't even half-way here before I was imagining Braniac turning everyone into Cybermen or something." Kon-el shakes his head, dismissing the thought. "It's a big job, it'll be nice to relax a little. Was considering college... maybe a toy line with the proceeds going to scholarships for straight A students who live, for example, on a family owned farm and don't have the money to pay for tuition and dorms and that kind of thing?" he says, the smile he gives getting more sheepish the more and more the the hypothetical student starts to resemble a certain Conner Kent. "Merit and need based, of course," he ads. This isn't like when he started the clothing line to buy a car. Wonder Woman glances over at Kon-El, "What are CYbermen?" That sounds like soemthing dastardly over within her mind. She smiles over at Kon, "And all the better to help integrate yourself with humanity, and learn about them. You are making us bot hproud, Kon. And I hope you find some time for yourself as well." SHe's one ot speak! Kal-El raises both brows towards Diana. "Might want to take some of that advice for yourself, Princess. I've been hearing about you trying to make nice with the Avengers. Working overtime a little, don't you think?" He gives Conner a stern look for a moment. "Just make sure that it doesn't get out of hand, Conner. I would suggest you make enough for your schooling, and what's left over goes to charity. Sound good?" "British Sci-Fi thing," is Diana's answer. "Those guys are paranoid, had a conversation with one of them as Conner, and I started wondering if he was Lex in a really good mask," Kon-el says, shaking his head. "Started asking about your weaknesses," he says with a nod to Kal. "I told him Kryptonite stopped working." That smile's a little self-satisfied. "Plus Iron Man's got Watchtower level security on a house." He shakes his head. "I was actually serious about setting it up as a scholarship thing. Just, you know, one I'd qualify for. It's... well, it's kind of easier that way. Plus, advertising it as 'Proceeds go to put Superboy through school, and maybe your kid too!' just... yeah." Wonder Woman nods over, "I have met this Man of Iron. He is a man of principles and integrity, and his own way." She goes on softly, "The world where they are from is darker than our own. They have to fight and struggle against a rising tide always threatening to drag them downstream. They do not trust as easily." Kal-El smirks about the kryptonite thing. "I saw that news cast by the way, Conner." And that's all he plans on commenting about that. He sits down in the chair and spreads his hands. "It's like Diana says. I can't blame them for being paranoid. They're acting like most people did when I revealed myself to the world years ago. They worry what might happen if people with our abilities are compromised. Lucky for us, we have Batman should that ever happen. But they don't really know that." He nods. "I think you should set up the scholarship. There are people that need it." "It looks cooler on camera," Conner remarks modestly. "I was trying not to vomit on him." He nods to Clark. "Would Superman be willing to pitch in as well?" he asks with a sheepish smile. "I mean, once I leave here... I guess it's back to Superboy for me, and you still have the trademark." He drifts over and grabs another few cookies. "And yeah, I guess having all these new folks show up is bound to get you worried, but... The way this guy was talking... well, I'll say /you're/ not the father he was reminding me of," he says, leaving it at that. "I'll admit, when I heard the Avengers have a Norse God, I did find myself really hoping that they turned out to live up to their PR." Cookie time! Wonder Woman nods over at Kon quietly, "They do. He is not our Thor. He is a strong warrior though. Rarely have I met such power and skill." She does not elaborate further from the brawl she had. One of the few times she had met one who could match her blow for blow. Kal-El frowns at that. "Let's just hope that the man you spoke with realizes the futility of his efforts and leaves well enough alone." Anybody who reminded Conner of Luthor warranted looking into. "And yes, Superman would be willing to pitch in." He looks over at Diana and nods. "The one that calls himself Thor is..worthy of the name." Thor's powers were magic based, after all. He stands up again. "I should get going. It's time I got back to the city." He looks at Conner, then Diana. "Thank you for coming, Diana. As always your wisdom is welcome. Conner, once again, good job. Maybe you'd like to patrol with me sometime?" Conner smiles at that. "Sure," he says, and looks around to find out where Krypto got to. "Krypto can use the exercise." He purses his lips for a moment, and Diana likely hears nothing but Clark can hear the supersonic whistle, like a dog whistle on steroids before Krypto's hauling around a corner to receive his behind the ear scratches. "We could fly back together, discuss it along the way," Kon-el suggests to his father. "You got a suit around?" Wonder Woman smiles quietly, "Welcome back, Kal-El. The world is better for your inspiration and your ideals." She goes over, "Do you two wish to fly back alone then? I do not wish to intrude upon you." Kal-El smirks faintly at Kon just before his body blurs out of sight for a second and he returns dressed in the suit that was his legacy. He flexes a little. "It's been awhile." He smiles at Diana. "I'd actually like to spend some quality time with Conner, if that's okay, Diana?" He holds his hands out to his sides as he floats off the ground a couple of feet. "Sorry," Kon says to Diana with a smile. "Say hi to Cassie for me if you spot her first," he says warmly. "Oh, and," a look at Clark in the costume. "Tell the kids that Superboy enjoyed the cookies just as much as Superman." Wonder Woman smiles, "Of course I will. I'll tell her you'll catch up with her soon. And enjoy your time with the Titans. Good day to you both." Leaving the cookies behind, Diana went to fly out as well. Kal-El lifts a hand as Diana flies out. He then grins at Conner and pats his shoulder once. "So, shall we?" Just after he finishes that sentence there is a whoosh and he is gone, though he does slow down so that Conner can follow easily. Conner grabs the plate of cookies, and follows, Krypto following hot on his heels. "Alright, couple notes on the costume," Kon says after they get some distance. "First, the cape flaps around like crazy, how do you deal with it? I supersonic everywhere just so I don't have to hear it. Kal-El shrugs faintly. "I've gotten used to it, I guess. I just kind of tune it out." He reaches out to pet Krypto as they fly, then tucks his arms into his sides and accelerates slightly. "What's the other note about the costume?" Kon's teeth chattering heralds the next announcement. "Insulation. I don't care if it's dated, I'm bringing back the jacket," he says, before gently heat-visioning the air in front of him to make it a bit above freezing as he tears through. "It really is good to have you back, though," he says, smiling over at his father. Kal-El grins widely as he reaches over and ruffles Kon's hair slightly. "And it's great to be back!" He exclaims before performing some random aerial acrobatics before heading higher into the clouds where it's even colder. Kon gives the requisite protest at having his hair ruffled, and it immediately resumes the familiar spiked style as he pulls up himself. When he hits the clouds, it's noteworthy that they part before he reaches them, as if there's some invisible cone in front of him, roughly described my outreached hands. "Air pockets... should try capturing air pockets," he muses, continuing to heat the air in front of him, his eyes glowing a soft red. "So, what'd you really think of the news?" he asks. "Just us and Krypto, and you won't tell, will you, boy?" "ARF!" Kal-El flips over onto his back, flying backwards so that he can look Conner in the face as he speaks. "I'm not really sure. I thought it was ingenious how you've tried to convince my enemies that kryptonite no longer effects me. You may have granted me a slight reprieve from them trying to use it against me for awhile. But though it looked pretty convincing, I don't think it will last. Eventually someone will try it, and it will work and we'll be back to square one." "Unless you want me to hold onto this suit and tackle Kryptonite man if he ever shows up again," Conner remarks with a chuckle. "Then again... if we swap back and forth too much, someone's going to notice you're taller." Kal-El shakes his head. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, we'll just go on as is. If they start using it again, then I'll just have to deal with it like I always have." He smiles. "But the gesture was appreciated." "Well... with how that news blew up, maybe your reprieve will be a long one," Kon-el remarks as he starts flying in lazy spirals, the cookies not spilling even when he's upside down. "And thanks for helping out with the scholarship thing." Kal-El nods at that, "You may be right. I understand it's all over the internet, too." He pauses. "No problem about the scholarship. That's your project, you just let me know when and if I can help, okay?" "I thought Bart was going to have a seizure," Kon says with a laugh. "He hadn't been that excited since I started developing the Kryptonian stuff."